1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical component and a mechanical system, as well as to a method for operating a mechanical component.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device and a method for position recognition of a vibrating microdevice are described in published German patent application document DE 10 2010 029 925 A1. The device has as an adjustable part a vibrating micromirror, which is connected via a suspension to a mount. For recognizing an instantaneous position of the micromirror, the device has four sensor units designed as microphones, with the aid of which sound waves, which are also caused in the event of an adjustment of the vibrating micromirror, are detectable as pressure changes.